73 Questions with Tony Stark
by celestial-irondad
Summary: Vogue 73 Questions with Tony Stark, but Peter crashes their interview :)


Small figurines and statues were being filmed before the camera focused on Mr. Stark, who was sitting on an expensive couch, looking ethereal as always. "Oh hi, Tony! I'm here to ask you seventy-three questions."

Tony offered Joe his typical press smile and greeted him back, motioning him to sit in the chair opposite of him. Honestly, he had no idea why on earth he was doing this interview, but Pepper said something about increasing his ratings or whatever if the public knew more about him, so he agreed. Then, curiosity got the better of him and he ended up watching the videos of other celebrities the interviewer, Joe, created.

They were clearly scripted and honest-to-god a little uncomfortable for him to watch, but Peter seemed to love them, so he dealt with them. Like now, he already knew all of the questions and had prepared answers accordingly, and he hoped Peter was still in the labs so that he couldn't interrupt them and throw them off.

"So, are you currently inventing anything new?"

"I'm always inventing; I'm Iron Man," came his simple reply. He really didn't want to do this, because it meant sacrificing lab time with Peter, and the kid only came over during the weekends when his Aunt May was busier.

"Do you like being Iron Man and if you had a superpower, what would it be?"

"Of course I like being Iron Man and Iron Man is a superpower." In his opinion, he would rather be tinkering in the lab with Peter than sit in the common area answering some questions.

Joe nodded behind the camera. "What are four words that you would use to describe yourself?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"All right, what do you normally do on your lazy days? And what do you do when nobody is around?"

Tony dropped his press smile for a split second, giving the camera a deadpan look just for kicks. "Laze around, duh. And, usually I'd be in the lab tinkering, upgrading, among other stuff."

"Okay, what can you see from your window?"

Tony mentally cringed from the next words he's forced to say. "Why don't I show you?"

He gets up from his seat, Joe right behind him, brining him to the largest window the floor has. The camera films the scenery for a few seconds, before redirecting to him again. "What is the best way for you to destress?"

The bored billionaire walked towards the kitchen. "I usually go to the lab to tinker or fly in one of my suits."

"Is hot dog a sandwich?"

Tony doesn't look back to the camera or Joe. "Of course."

The back and forth questioning and answering goes on for a while until the reach the kitchen, where Joe takes the time to film the set-up. The genius starts the coffee machine, something that looks old and out of place.

"How old is your coffee machine, Tony?"

"A few months, my intern made it from scratch with dumpster materials even though I told him I could give him anything he wanted for simple projects like those."

Just as Joe was about to ask him another question, a tired-looking teenager with messy brown curls stumbled into the kitchen. He had goggles and biohazard gloves on and his white lab coat was stained green and there were questionable stuff sticking to it.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Stark! Hi, Mr. Stranger!" The teenager said before making a beeline to the fridge. He grabbed a few granola bars and a few soft drinks before closing the fridge and rummaged the cupboards for chips.

Tony stopped the kid from exiting the kitchen, removing each item one by one until the counter was filled with junk food. The kid, looking distraught, pouted up at him, eyes widening to form his notorious puppy eyes.

"No, Pete, get something healthy to eat. No lab time until you eat and shower," Tony's voice was stern, unlike anything the public has heard before, so Joe was clearly confused.

"And who may this be?" Joe asked. A little off-script, but it would have to do.

Tony looked up at him, seemingly forgotten his presence before collecting himself once again. "He's the intern I was talking about."

"Awe, Mr. Stark, you talk about me?" Peter jokingly says, smirking at his mentor as he heats up something resembling a meal to eat. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed a mug, preparing for his coffee.

Joe decided to proceed as if Peter appearing was scripted in the first place. "And how do you like your coffee, Tony?"

"As dark as my soul," Tony's reply was fast, but Peter's reaction was quicker.

He whipped around and gasped at his mentor. "Mr. Stark! If you want your coffee to be as dark as your soul then you should be drinking milk!"

Peter laughed uncontrollably at his joke, and Joe soon followed, leaving Mr. Stark to glare at the both of them. He crossed his arms, frowning at the two, and all the camera caught was a shaky footage of Mr. Stark in that position.

Once the duo calmed down, the billionaire led Joe down to the Avenger's living area. "So Tony, how is living with the Avengers after the disagreement over the accords?"

The camera caught Mr. Stark subtly looking over to the kid with soft smile. "It's fine, we have something that we all agree on, and that's all that matters to us."

Tony pushes a door open, revealing the Black Widow and Hawkeye sparring together with knives that looked deadly enough to scare Joe. Peter pulled Tony to the side just as a stark knife flew past them, and the genius' hands flew to grip Peter in a hug.

Joe was also a little startled, if the camera shaking had any indication of it. "Woah! Are your training sessions usually this… dangerous?"

Tony buried his face in Peter's head, inhaling his scent, uncaring of the camera filming him. He nearly got stabbed, so a camera filming his soft side was the least of his worries. What if Peter was the one who got stabbed?

"Not usually," Natasha replied, scratching the back of her neck as she glanced at Peter and Tony. "We don't usually use weapons for training."

Joe quickly got a grip of himself, focusing on the task at hand. "Tony, what is your favourite smell?"

The billionaire in question lifted his head from where it was previously buried in Peter's hair and said, "I don't have one."

Since the camera was focused on Tony, Natasha's eye roll wasn't captured, along with Clint's soft, "Yeah, right."

Peter broke from the hug, laughing lightly as if he heard the commentary. "Mr. Stark, it's okay, nobody got injured."

Tony gave him a small smile, starkly different from the press smile the public got to see. Tony exited the dangerous training room, with Joe and Peter right behind him. "Favourite sound, Tony?"

Once again, the camera caught Mr. Stark glancing over to Peter. "I don't have one."

"If you could choose, would you rather a mountain hideaway or a beach house?"

Peter curiously looked over to his mentor, waiting patiently for his answer. Tony winked at Peter, shrugging as he answered. "Does it matter? I have both. It really depends on my mood."

Again, the questioning and answering goes back and forth for a while until they end up in the kitchen once more, although this time the set-up is slightly different.

"What are some of the childish things you still do as an adult?"

Tony opens his mouth to speak but before he can answer, Pepper comes into frame, stealing a kiss. "I'll answer that because he'll definitely deny having any. He still sticks out his tongue at me."

Peter laughs, and Pepper smiles down at him. "I came up because I heard a little someone interrupted their mentor's interview?"

Peter sticks out his tongue at her. "No? Interrupt something important? Me? Why, I'd never!"

Pepper lets out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head fondly as she ruffled the kid's hair. She leaves after ensuring both the mentor and mentee didn't cause any trouble, kissing Peter on his forehead and Tony on the cheek.

"And the last question— what are you most excited about these days?"

"Lab sessions on Fridays," Tony answers, slinging an arm over Peter's shoulder's. "How could I not be excited, with this gem coming over?"

Laughter fills the air as the trio bid farewell to one another.

—

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted from the living room and his mentor comes rushing out of the kitchen at the mention of his name.

"What? What? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"That interview I crashed was 73 questions with you for Vogue?" The young boy shouted again, sounding shocked, and frankly, quite betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For someone who goes to a school for geniuses, I'm sort of disappointed you didn't piece that together. I thought you did," Mr. Stark sighed dramatically. "That's why I didn't say anything."

"I'm on YouTube, Mr. Stark! And I had no idea until Ned texted!"


End file.
